Data networks are known from the prior art. Wired data networks according to the prior art are frequently based on the Ethernet standard. The umbrella term “Industrial Ethernet” is used in the prior art for the known practice of using Ethernet data networks in order to network devices in industrial manufacture and automation engineering. Such data networks can be based on the EtherCAT standard according to IEC standard “IEC 61158”, for example.
Data networks consist of a plurality of networked network subscribers. In simple data networks, data messages can be routed through all network subscribers in the data network. However, if portions of a data network are intended to be operated using different operating parameters than other portions of the network, for example at different transmission rates, complex network planning is necessary in order to stipulate which data messages can be transmitted to which portions of the data network at which times.